Strontium ranelate is distrontium salt of 5-[bis(carboxymethyl)amino]-3-carboxymethyl-4-cyano-2-thiophenecarboxylic acid and is represented by formula:

Strontium ranelate is used for treating osteoporosis and other bone diseases. It increases bone formation and also reduces bone resorption resulting in a rebalance of bone turnover in favor of bone formation.